Le dernier jour du reste de ma vie
by saizo
Summary: La raison apprivoisant la folie, c'est le précepte qu'Integra a toujours appliqué avec Alucard. Mais à présent que tout lui échappe, que plus rien n'a de sens, la folie ne pourrait-elle pas, pour une fois, dompter la raison?
1. Chapter 1: La fin d'un règne

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je me suis replongée il y a peu dans la série de mangas Hellsing ainsi que dans les OAV et série et je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que mon petit coeur n'avait pas autant palpité. Comme j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de la fin de cette saga et qu'il y a trop peu de fics en français sur Hellsing pour apaiser ce grand malheur (j'ai en revanche découvert les Doujinshi sur la série mais on n'a très peu d'accès à la lecture en ligne), je me suis lancée dans un modeste petit écrit. Ce ne sera pas une longue fic. Trois ou quatre chapitres tout au plus. Pour les éventuels lecteurs de mes autres fics qui seraient venus se perdre ici, n'ayez crainte, je ne laisse pas tomber les autres. Simplement, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce qui me perturbe l'esprit, sans quoi je n'arriverai pas à avancer. **

**J'en profite pour saluer le travail d'Auteur-Onirique, qui m'a motivée à publier ce petit écrit. Courrez sur sa page, elle est assez fabuleuse dans son genre! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.**

**Disclaimer:**Tout appartient à Khouta Hirano. Rien n'est à moi. A mon grand damne...

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un règne**

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quitté le château à cet instant ? Il l'avait pourtant prévenue. Il lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir assurer sa sécurité alors qu'il partait lui aussi en chasse. Il la savait forte. Suffisamment pour combattre ses propres ennemis. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas anticipé le traquenard pourtant aussi discret qu'un piège à loup dans une prairie, trop excité par la bataille. Trop exalté par l'opportunité de se mesurer enfin à un véritable adversaire de rang A.

Il avait toujours exterminé ses opposants à elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir la protéger des siens à lui. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Depuis qu'il était entré au service de la famille Hellsing, il n'avait jamais fait face à ce type de configuration. Pas une seule fois. Il avait toujours été le bouclier, la main armée. Celui sur le corps duquel il fallait passer pour atteindre sa maitresse. Comment aurait-il pu envisager qu'un jour on cherche à l'atteindre lui à travers elle ? Il pensait pourtant n'y avait que les humains pour se montrer aussi perfides.

La fierté de son nom, de son organisation… cette fierté qu'elle criait à la figure de tous ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, cherchant à la faire plier, pantins à la solde de la reine ou goules sous le joug de morts-vivants de bas étages… cette fierté qui lui procurait une force inespérée dans les situations les plus désespérées… cette fierté qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis leur première rencontre et qui la maintenait droite et sur ses pieds contre vents et marrées… cette fierté qui lui avait plus d'une fois hurlé avec férocité qu'elle ne s'avilirait jamais à partager son sang avec le sien lorsqu'il avait cherché à la provoquer… cette fierté source de toutes ses contradictions… cette fierté qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussée à se transpercer la gorge pour ne pas devenir une goule asservie par Boo Banshee… cette fierté qui le rendait lui-même si fier… cette fierté qui l'avait empêchée de quitter la demeure des Hellsing lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée alors même que toutes ses troupes étaient montées à l'assaut une centaine de miles au nord du domaine… cette fierté à présent déplacée… pour la première fois, ne l'avait pas sauvée.

Elle avait l'air si petit sur ce lit, ses traits tirés par la lutte qu'elle menait afin de gagner quelques heures supplémentaire de vie.

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un léger rictus.

Même dans cet état, même exsangue et faible, émanait toujours d'elle cette aura de noblesse.

Cependant, sa force déclinait au fil des minutes. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que le drap qui recouvrait son corps. Presque aussi pâle que la sienne songea-t-il. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et ce qui aurait pu lui échauffer le sang en d'autres circonstances, le lui glaçait au rythme des inspirations difficiles de celle qui avait été la première à se montrer digne d'être son maître.

Elle laissa échapper un faible grognement et ses sourcils cendrés se froncèrent.

\- Tu attends que je rende mon dernier souffle pour te jeter sur ta pitance ?

\- Hmpf…

Même un pied dans la tombe, elle conservait cet esprit mordant.

\- Tu te tiens depuis bien trop longtemps à mon chevet Alucard. On pourrait croire que tu guettes le moment propice.

\- Il n'y a pas pour moi de moment opportun. J'aurais pu me rendre coupable de ce dont vous me soupçonnez depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu prends plaisir à me rappeler les limites de ma condition d'humaine, serviteur. Tu oublies que dans tes veines coule l'obéissance que tu me dois.

Un léger ricanement franchit les lèvres du mort-vivant devant la superbe de la jeune femme.

\- Il serait pour le moins curieux que je devienne à mon tour votre maître en faisant de vous une de mes semblables n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tss…, n'évoque pas d'éventualité aussi répugnante, cracha-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Hmm… je trouve au contraire la perspective plutôt intéressante, appuya-t-il avec une dose de mesquinerie. En rien elle ne m'apparait déplaisante. Du reste, je sais que vous-même l'avez déjà envisagée.

Les yeux électriques vrillèrent les pupilles cramoisies.

\- Nous avons eu tant de fois cette conversation que j'en suis devenue lasse, lança-t-elle sur la défensive. On aurait pu penser de ton brillant cerveau qu'il aurait intégré la réponse depuis longtemps. Tu ne me corrompras pas même avec tout le pouvoir qui est le tien vampire.

\- Ce pouvoir pourrait devenir vôtre.

\- Il l'a été. Tu as été un prolongement hors pair de mon bras droit. Mais il n'est plus temps d'aborder le sujet. Cette époque est à présent révolue.

Il ne put que noter la lassitude dans la voix de la mourante. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler comme ça. Qu'elle admettait la défaite, qu'elle consentait à lâcher prise… qu'elle acceptait le fait d'avoir perdu et de se retirer dignement de la scène, que tout était fini.

Loin d'être un acte d'abandon, il était conscient du fait qu'elle ne pourrait agir plus en conformité avec ce qu'elle avait toujours été, que renoncer à son humanité pour s'extirper des griffes de la mort constituerait le véritable échec. Et c'était là que débutait le réel combat pour elle. Elle avait le choix : perpétuer ses idéaux ou céder à la facilité. Malgré la ferme résolution qui perçait dans son intonation, la décision ne lui en était pas moins douloureuse. En plus de cinq cent ans, jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme qui portait mieux son nom. Néanmoins…

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleur moment pour revenir sur la question.

… Si elle l'acceptait, lui ne pouvait le tolérer.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit à ce sujet, éluda-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas si tôt détourné les yeux que deux mains gantées de blanc frappèrent l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête. Il la vit tenter de dissimuler la surprise et peut-être même la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenties, derrière un regard rempli d'une indifférence glacée.

\- Alors c'est tout ? La lignée de la grande Integra Falburke Wingates Hellsing va s'éteindre dans quelques heures ? lâcha-t-il presque moqueur… faussement moqueur.

\- Hm, ne me dis pas que tu vas te sentir seul ? railla-t-elle, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant douloureusement en un sourire narquois. Tu devrais te réjouir de retrouver ta liberté. Tu ne me feras pas croire que vivre en vampire apprivoisé te satisfaisait.

\- J'étais simplement curieux de savoir jusqu'où vous pourriez aller, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale, et je dois m'avouer déçu de constater que vous avez déjà atteint vos limites.

Le visage aristocratique se renfrogna face à la provocation. Sa chère maîtresse incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments… incapable de cacher l'infinie douleur sous la colère apparente.

\- Surveille tes manières ! Je ne suis pas encore morte.

Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Mais, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures, constata-t-elle d'une voix résolument calme qu'il se surprit soudainement à détester. Et je veux que ce soit en tant qu'humaine.

\- Même si cela signifie la fin de la fondation Hellsing et de tout ce pour quoi vous avez combattu jusqu'à présent ?

Les éclairs que lançaient les yeux azur ne mentaient pas. Un sourire carnassier fendit le faciès du monstre. Touchée !

\- Une dernière question Sir Hellsing, susurra-t-il si près de son oreille qu'il vit le duvet sur la peau de son cou se hérisser, et si vous parvenez à me convaincre, je consens à vous laisser en paix jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse vienne vous chercher.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la sueur de sa maîtresse qui collait aux draps, l'odeur de la mort qui planait à présent si bas au-dessus de sa tête, sa peau poisseuse de la lutte qu'elle était en train de mener.

Son corps tout entier se raidit sous les paroles caressantes du vampire.

\- Pour quelle raison avoir préservé votre virginité si ce n'était en prévision d'une situation comme celle-là ?

Elle étouffa une protestation indignée tandis que la langue du nosferatu venait cueillir un filet de sang sur sa mâchoire crispée. A nouveau, il la confronta et malgré la rage manifeste dans le regard de la jeune femme, il sut qu'il avait ouvert une brèche dans sa résolution.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer d'abandonner son œuvre, sa mission sacrée qu'elle avait toujours placée au-dessus de tout. Il l'avait compris le jour-même de leur rencontre dans les caves du manoir. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas non plus concevoir de la poursuivre sans honneur, avec ce sang souillé grouillant dans ses veines. Ç'aurait été noyer son nom, sa famille et son blason dans la honte et l'infamie… Devenir une des créatures qu'elle avait pour devoir d'éradiquer… quelle ironie !

Bien sûr elle l'avait déjà envisagé. Souvent même. Dans ces situations qui semblaient inextricables, dans ces moments où tout aurait paru tellement plus simple grâce aux pouvoirs des nosferatu. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait souvent lu dans son esprit. Puisqu'il était là, elle n'avait jamais cédé à la facilité et l'avait utilisé autant que ses aptitudes lui permettaient de servir ses desseins…

Alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort, qu'elle avait encore entre les mains l'option qui pourrait tout renverser, elle avait pris son ultime décision et balayé d'un revers de la main méprisant la dernière chance que lui murmurait le chant perfide de la tentation depuis si longtemps.

S'il était parfaitement honnête, la voir prendre un autre chemin au moment fatidique l'aurait profondément déçu. Jamais décision n'aura été aussi difficile à prendre pour elle, jamais la tentation n'aura été aussi grande qu'en cet instant… mais en dépit de sa mort imminente, elle réussissait à conserver cette rigueur et cet orgueil qui le fascinaient encore à ce jour. Cet orgueil qui la dévorait toute entière et sans lequel il n'aurait sûrement jamais ressenti le désir de ne pas s'incliner.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires valet !

La prise puissante se déplaça alors sur ses avant-bras et vint enserrer ses poignets tandis que les lames de grenat s'enfonçaient dans les yeux d'opale.

\- Je crains que votre règne ne touche à sa fin mon Maître.

Il observa, durant quelques secondes, l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage rongé par la douleur et le doute avant de poursuivre.

\- Pour cette unique fois, je n'obéirai pas aux ordres.

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent en une expression inédite d'incrédulité. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour la voir apparaitre sur le visage de son maître, en d'autres temps.

\- Cette décision ne vous appartient plus. C'est moi qui la prendrai et vous… vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que celui de vous soumettre… Integra.

**Je ne m'attends pas à avoir un lectorat terriblement fourni mais sait-on jamais. Pour les quelques fans qui existent encore de cette merveilleuse série, prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot afin que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non.**

**A très vite. **


	2. Chapter 2: Une autre réalité

**Coucou tout le monde. Merci pour vos ajouts en favoris ou en following. Et merci à mes deux commentatrices: Foxofhermes et Auteur-Onirique (pour qui j'ai eu un réel coup de coeur. Je vous invite vivement à aller voir ses écrits!). **

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être les draps...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 2 : Une autre réalité**

La lumière du petit matin l'éblouit à tel point qu'elle eut la sensation que sa rétine était en train de brûler. Elle se couvrit les yeux de son bras pour les protéger de la trop vive lueur. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à dormir ?

L'absence de perfusion au creux de son coude mit du temps à la frapper. Une vague nausée la submergea lorsque lui revinrent en mémoire les raisons de sa disparition. Incertaine, elle avança deux doigts frémissants à la base de con cou, ses mâchoires serrées d'anticipation.

…

Rien.

Il n'y avait aucune marque d'aucune sorte sur la peau pâle. Elle fit taire le sursaut d'espoir dans sa poitrine et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres asséchées. Ca ne signifiait en rien qu'elle avait rêvé tout ça. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son empreinte sur le cou de Seras. Ca s'était passé. Ca s'était vraiment passé. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans ses veines, dans sa chair. Elle le savait d'autant plus que la profonde morsure dont il avait perforé sa jugulaire n'était pas la seule blessure à s'être complètement résorbée. Sa main droite tâtonna sous le drap. Elle la fit descendre le long de son ventre, du plexus jusqu'au pubis en passant par le nombril. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans cette peau, dans cette chair neuves, qu'elle allait détester désormais. Plus de pansement, plus le moindre bandage. C'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son lit. Seulement…

Elle fit glisser sa langue contre la rangée supérieure de ses dents et bientôt le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

Des crocs… Elle avait des crocs. A l'image d'un chien… d'un animal… de quelque chose d'inhumain. Pire que ses canines anormalement affutées, la saveur métallique qui immergeait ses papilles n'avait rien de désagréable. Les quelques gouttes qu'elle faisait rouler sur sa langue, se refusant à les avaler, attisaient quelque chose au fond d'elle. Un appel qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle pressentait qu'il la perdrait tout entière si elle y répondait. Son estomac gronda bruyamment et elle mordit ses lèvres avec force pour contenir un hurlement.

Seigneur ! Il l'avait changée en monstre ! Elle, dont la mission sacrée était d'éradiquer cette espèce dégénérée de Grande-Bretagne au nom de Dieu et de la Reine. Elle, qui s'était jurée de mourir plutôt que de devenir une des leurs. Elle, qui avait d'ailleurs fini par ouvrir les bras à la mort. Pensait-il qu'il ne lui en avait pas couté ? Croyait-il que la réponse s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence ? Pensait-il pouvoir prendre avec autant de légèreté le choix qu'elle avait si difficilement fait ? Etait-ce encore un de ses jeux tordus ? Une ultime provocation ? Avait-il cherché à lui démontrer qu'en dépit de leurs positions respectives, il avait toujours tenu les rênes ?

Elle ne pouvait le croire. La voilà qui se mettait à réfléchir à l'envers.

Elle avait toujours eu conscience de la précarité de l'équilibre et de la nature de leur relation. Néanmoins, le caractère particulier du lien qu'elle avait développé avec son valet et la confiance sans faille qu'elle lui accordait, lui rendaient difficile le fait de ne pas considérer cet acte comme une trahison. Un jeu cruel qui mettait, in fine, l'accent sur le manque de considération qu'il portait à ses valeurs, peut-être même à sa personne... Voyait-il encore en elle la petite fille qu'il avait connue et dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter les ordres avant de s'y soumettre ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours gardé cette habitude de l'asticoter avant d'accomplir les missions qu'elle lui confiait, mais jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'affiché l'intention d'y désobéir. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait pu, tout ce temps, ronger son frein afin de préserver son capital de rébellion pour cet instant. Pour le seul où son insubordination ne pourrait connaître de pardon… Un gémissement de colère sourde mêlée de frustration lui échappa.

Jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Jamais !

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée Dame Integra.

La voix familière la ramena lentement vers la surface.

\- Suite à votre guérison pour le moins miraculeuse, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire transporter dans vos quartiers privés, l'informa-t-il.

Le majordome savait. Evidemment qu'il savait. Comment des blessures mortelles auraient-elles pu disparaitre en si peu de temps alors que le corps médical s'accordait à dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'une poignée d'heures devant elle ? Bien sûr qu'il savait. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu effacer de telles plaies. Walter était-il au courant des intentions du vampire ?

Qu'il le fût ou non, rien dans sa voix ne trahissait le changement dans sa condition. C'était comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités. Comme si son état actuel n'était que la continuité logique de celui dans lequel elle se trouvait encore la veille. Aucun trouble ne semblait l'habiter, pas le moindre malaise… un vrai professionnel. Elle l'en salua.

\- Votre discrétion est appréciée Walter, s'entendit-elle marmonner d'une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut à peine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser à quoi elle faisait référence pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le remerciait de la normalité de son comportement.

\- Qu'ont dit les médecins ? risqua-t-elle.

Quelque chose en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la réponse, mais il fallait qu'elle sache comment elle serait dorénavant considérée dans le monde des hommes.

\- Dès qu'il m'est apparu que la … situation s'était améliorée, j'ai chargé le responsable de toute cette agitation de déployer ses talents, aussi sur ces messieurs.

La mention indirecte de son agent d'élite fit momentanément naître une pointe entre ses côtes.

\- Il aurait été fâcheux, pour continuer à diriger la fondation, que vous soyez officiellement morte…

Elle ne put retenir une unique larme de lui échapper et de venir s'écraser contre son avant-bras. C'était ça. C'était exactement ça. Elle était morte à présent.

\- … Il a donc quelque peu modifié leurs souvenirs ainsi que leur perception de certaines réalités, continua-t-il. Vous êtes officiellement une miraculée Baronne.

Le ton employé n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il y avait même une touche de gaité dans sa voix et aussi artificiel le subterfuge soit-il, elle devait avouer qu'il la réconfortait un peu. Il s'adressait à elle de la même manière qu'il le faisait chaque matin et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de l'entendre lui proposer une tasse de thé sur le ton de la conversation. Essayait-il de la ménager ou bien ne s'en préoccupait-il simplement pas ?

Foutaises ! Comment Walter aurait-il pu ne pas s'en inquiéter ? C'était impossible.

\- Walter… personne ne doit savoir, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Savoir quoi Baronne ?

\- Hm…

La moitié supérieure de son visage toujours enfouie dans son avant-bras, un sourire timide mais franc cette fois, étira ses lèvres.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il ne s'était pas montré depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours aussi longs que terrifiants. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais elle vivait dans la peur constante de l'anticipation des changements de son corps. Soit elle jouait remarquablement la comédie, soit le majordome mettait un point d'honneur à donner le change lui aussi.

Elle pressentait pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin, qu'il rôdait, tapi dans l'ombre, conscient à n'en pas douter de son ire, de sa frustration. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Au terme de ces derniers jours, elle s'était souvent surprise à faire volte-face, comme si les pupilles rutilantes irradiaient sa nuque tandis qu'elle veillait jusque tard à son bureau. Il avait fallu se débarrasser de la paperasse qui s'était amoncelée le temps qu'elle avait passé à se vider de son sang.

Le sang… Elle n'en avait pour l'instant pas encore bu et avait la ferme intention de ne pas y toucher. Quand elle pensait à la façon dont elle s'était froidement moqué de Seras et de sa farouche volonté de ne pas consommer de sang pour préserver une part d'humanité… quelle ironie du sort ! Cherchait-elle elle aussi à conserver l'illusion qu'elle était toujours humaine ?

Elle dissipa, du plat de la main, le film de vapeur sur le miroir de la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et examina un instant son reflet. Si l'on exceptait son teint légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire, – presqu'aussi pâle que le drap de bains qui lui ceignait la poitrine à dire vrai – rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner la transformation qu'elle avait subie. Ses iris étaient encore d'un bleu d'azur et pas la moindre trace de morsure ne subsistait sur sa peau, pas même une infime cicatrice.

Elle porta distraitement la main à sa jugulaire, comme pour en cacher les stigmates invisibles. Elle ferma les yeux. S'il ne restait rien de la blessure infligée par Alucard, elle pouvait toujours sentir les crocs mortellement acérés de son vampire perforer sa peau et s'enfoncer avec facilité dans la chair tendre. Du craquement émis par son épiderme au gargouillement du sang qui se déversait avec abondance dans la gorge du mort-vivant en passant par la sensation de plénitude coupable qui l'avait envahie à cet instant, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de se rejouer la scène, encore et encore… avec une précision perturbante.

Sans compter qu'elle le sentait à chaque seconde. Il se faisait chaque minute un peu plus pressant… l'appel du sang. Combien de temps la femme flic avait-elle pu l'endurer ? Si Walter avait eu la délicatesse de ne jamais lui en proposer aux repas sans qu'elle n'en ait manifesté l'envie, elle perdait peu à peu le goût des aliments qu'elle aimait le plus. Combien de temps encore parviendrait-elle à se persuader ? Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui ferment les yeux et se bouchent les oreilles lorsque le poids de la réalité devient trop lourd. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à la mort de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à la mort de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus fait lorsque son oncle l'avait prise en chasse peu après afin de s'assurer la présidence de la fondation. Elle avait toujours assumé ses propres responsabilités, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtait… Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir cette nouvelle vérité. Le temps de se faire à la situation était précisément ce dont elle manquait le plus. Quoi que le temps n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire. Elle l'avait compris quand, en pénétrant dans sa chambre ce soir et pour la première fois, elle avait découvert une poche de sang sur son chevet. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à soupçonner son majordome. Aussi prévenant soit-il, il était bien trop attentif à sa maîtresse pour s'être permis l'initiative d'un geste aussi provocateur… aussi criant de vérité quant à la nature de sa nouvelle condition.

Elle exhala bruyamment l'air de ses poumons afin de chasser le poids oppressant dans sa poitrine. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, elle eut du mal à réprimer un sursaut. Deux prunelles écarlates l'observaient de l'autre côté du miroir.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à te manifester.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos idées et de vos remarques. ^^ Une suite?**


	3. Chapter 3: Tout perdre

**Coucou à toutes. Voici venu le temps de la publication du chapitre 3, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Finalement, je pense que cette petite fic contiendra 5 chapitres dont la trame est déjà établie dans ma tête.**

**Un gros merci à Azael Ruthven pour sa review: **Je ne comprends pas non plus ce désamour pour ce manga qui est brillant de bourrinerie et de subtilité tout à la fois. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Merci à LeguchaLoca **qui a fait l'effort de me lire en français malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas sa langue maternelle.

**Et enfin, un énorme bisou à mon** **Auteur-Onirique **que j'aime d'amour. Je ne peux que vous conseiller ses fics!

**Tout appartient à Kohta Hirano.**

**Chapitre 3 : Tout perdre**

Elle se retourna pour voir la silhouette du vampire surgir du néant et se constituer lentement sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois se matérialiser devant elle de cette façon, mais jamais cette vision n'avait provoqué en elle autant de fureur et d'anxiété. A présent qu'elle aussi en était… le spectacle qu'il lui offrait lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour.

C'était rare qu'il n'affiche pas ce petit sourire mesquin qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il faisait une de ces entrées. Rien dans l'expression de son visage ne laissait présumer qu'il fût amusé par la situation. Les yeux écarlates restèrent enfoncés dans les siens durant de longues secondes. Elle était persuadée qu'il cherchait à lire son esprit, à prendre la température peut-être…

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire ? lâcha-t-elle glaciale en le toisant tout aussi chaleureusement.

C'était imperceptible, un léger tressaillement de sourcils charbonneux derrière les épaisses mèches noires, mais elle sentait qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle pressentait qu'il n'était pas venu en conquérant ce soir. Contrairement à la plupart de ses intrusions nocturnes qui avaient principalement pour vocation de la faire tourner en bourrique, elle n'avait pas la sensation que ce soit là ce qu'il recherchait présentement.

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre que j'enfile une chemise j'imagine, conclut-elle face à l'immobilité presque grave du vampire.

Elle le dépassa et franchit la porte menant à sa chambre sans lui accorder un regard. A l'évidence, il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise non plus, signe qu'il n'avait pas pris la chose à la légère. Elle aurait dû en être soulagée, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore plus énervée à chaque seconde ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait espéré qu'il soit en mesure de dédramatiser la situation. Elle songea d'ailleurs que s'il avait tenté de le faire, elle ne s'en serait que renfrognée davantage. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce que sentir le sérieux de son vampire, de cet être défiant toute notion de vie et de mort, de sens commun et de normalité, cet être qui ne prenait jamais rien sérieusement, la renvoyait inéluctablement au caractère définitif et irréversible de son état.

Il eut le bon goût d'attendre qu'elle passe une chemise et un pantalon de coton avant de réapparaitre dans la pièce adjacente. Elle était en train de faire glisser sa longue et humide chevelure hors du col blanc, lorsque son regard tomba sur la petite poche de sang médical abandonnée sur son chevet. Elle stoppa son ample mouvement en sentant une coulée de rage liquide s'introduire lentement dans ses veines.

C'est à ce moment que le mort-vivant trouva judicieux de placer sa réplique malheureuse.

\- Vous semblez vous porter plutôt bien.

Quoique le mouvement fût d'une rapidité fulgurante, il eut le réflexe d'intercepter à temps la poche de sang qui venait de lui être jetée au visage avec force.

\- Hm…

\- Je t'amuse ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faussement calme en réponse au demi-sourire du semi-vivant.

Il resta silencieux.

\- Depuis combien de temps planifiais-tu de faire ça ? Depuis le premier jour où tu m'as proposé de mêler ton sang au mien ?

\- Vous me soupçonnez d'avoir prémédité mon acte ? haussa-t-il les sourcils. Vous surestimez ma perversité.

Elle se contenta de vriller les yeux cramoisis, essayant vainement de calmer la colère qui irriguait la moindre parcelle de son être.

\- Vous êtes même en train de me soupçonner d'avoir orchestré cette attaque, marmonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'elle lui avait rarement entendue.

\- Quitte immédiatement mon esprit ! lui ordonna-t-elle incisive.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire vos pensées pour savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête Integra.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? L'atmosphère devenait plus pensante à mesure que les paroles du vampire faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elles sonnaient comme un reproche ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'afficher cet air de franche déception ? C'était elle qui avait été flouée par un serviteur en qui elle avait toujours placé, sans raison objective, la plus complète des confiances. La chute n'en était que plus rude. La désillusion plus amère…

\- Pourquoi ? tempêta de nouveau sa voix, rompant le silence. Qu'y avait-il à gagner pour toi ? Quel intérêt ?

Elle le regarda avancer de quelques pas alors qu'émanait de la gorge diaphane un rire sans joie.

\- Si je vous dis que j'avais besoin de compagnie, me croirez-vous ?

Les yeux de glace lancèrent des éclairs. Visiblement, il ne prenait pas la conversation au sérieux.

\- Arrête de plaisanter ! Je ne suis pas Seras, tu ne feras pas de moi ton animal de compagnie… Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu recherchais ? M'asservir ?

Elle examina minutieusement sur ses traits l'impact de son accusation.

\- C'est une sorte de revanche sordide ?

\- En voilà une curieuse façon de voir les choses Sir Hellsing, railla-t-il froidement à son tour en réduisant davantage la distance entre eux.

Sa voix grave sonnait comme un grincement douloureux. Elle détestait cette impression de ne plus savoir qui se trouvait en face d'elle, de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment su.

\- Admettons que vous soyez ma servante… serez-vous capable de me demander mon sang pour vous émanciper ?

Le sien ne fit qu'un tour et avant qu'elle ne réalise, sa main s'abattait violemment sur la joue du vampire. Alors qu'il parvenait à l'attraper au vol avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec sa pommette, elle envoya instinctivement sa main gauche vers l'autre versant de son visage. La poche de sang que le vampire tenait encore dans la sienne éclata sous l'impact tandis qu'il immobilisait les deux poignets aristocratiques, répandant son contenu sur la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? éructa-t-elle couverte de l'épais liquide pourpre.

Elle ne put que noter la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jamais encore il n'avait osé entraver ses gestes. Alors qu'elle savait à portée de sa main un pouvoir et une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais connus auparavant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se sentait faible… et elle ll'exécrait pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu crois réellement que je pourrai pardonner un tel acte ?

D'un mouvement vif et précis, il la renversa et elle tomba dos sur son lit. Elle laissa échapper un halètement de surprise en se sentant chavirer mais ne laissa pas au monstre qui lui faisait face, le plaisir de voir dans quel trouble il l'avait plongée. En d'autres temps, elle aurait été embarrassée par la proximité de ce corps, aussi froid fut-il. Mais ce type de considérations avaient à présent perdu tout sens. Bien qu'il maintienne encore ses poignets dans un étau, elle ne pouvait que focaliser son attention sur la colère sourde qui battait à ses tempes et sa rage mal contenue qu'elle lui crachait à la figure.

\- Eclaire-moi Alucard ! relança-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui prétendais que ceux qui abandonnent leur humanité pour se changer en monstres sont des êtres méprisables, trop faibles pour assumer leur condition d'humains ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, ses prunelles rutilantes insondables.

\- Lorsque le choix relève de leur initiative… vous concernant, il a relevé de la mienne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler, elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre que c'était la raison de ce mépris de ses directives qu'elle voulait connaître ?

\- Vous seriez morte de toute façon, répondit-il à la question muette. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange Baronne ? Le fait d'être encore consciente pour le réaliser ?

\- Insolent ! siffla-t-elle en ruant pour tenter de se dégager de sa prise. Garde tes sarcasmes !

Il était trop près. Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur son visage.

Il bascula le poids de son corps sur ses bras pour que sa prise la cloue au matelas. Seules ses mains étaient en contact avec sa peau, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'écrasait à proprement parler… alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de suffoquer ?

\- Je n'ai fait que prolonger votre vie sous une autre forme… et c'est ainsi que vous devriez l'appréhender vous aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il revient de prendre les décisions à ma place valet ! cria-t-elle. Comment oses-tu me dicter mes humeurs ?

\- …

Pourquoi ce silence ? Il était d'habitude si prompt aux moqueries, pourquoi ne riait-il pas à ses dépens ?

\- Tu ne me répondras pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous ai déjà répondu, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Vous ne voulez pas entendre. Vous ne voulez pas comprendre…

\- Tu es trop près Alucard ! Pousse-toi !

Il n'en fit rien.

Vous haïssez le fait de vous voir renaître sous cette forme si proche de ceux que vous combattez, si proche de la mienne… Qu'il est curieux ce dégoût que vous portez aux individus de ma race quand même vous nourrissez des sentiments dérangeants pour votre chien…

Il n'eut pas besoin de le relever pour qu'elle remarque qu'il se délectait de la rougeur qui venait d'empourprer ses joues. Poussant la provocation toujours plus loin, il s'octroya une liberté supplémentaire. De celles qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisées à son égard jusqu'alors. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu tout pouvoir sur lui au moment où elle sentit sa langue s'aventurer sur sa clavicule pour lécher le sang qui avait jailli sur sa peau. Elle retint son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'allait tout de même pas la mordre de nouveau !

\- Tu deviens trop familier ! éluda-t-elle en tâchant de cacher son agitation derrière un ton méprisant. Reste à ta place, vampire ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?

\- Vampire ? répéta-t-il apparemment amusé. Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé comme ça de votre vivant… que vous le fassiez maintenant est pour le moins cocasse.

La remarque l'ébranla. Pas tant par sa forme que par sa substance elle-même.

Il avait raison… Elle cherchait indubitablement à le tenir à distance… et pas uniquement sur le plan physique. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin de marquer leurs dissemblances maintenant alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé la nécessité quand leur condition respective les séparait.

Elle était peut-être là la raison, aussi irrationnelle soit-elle, qui l'incitait à le repousser. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour établir une différence qui n'existait plus sa volonté.

\- Votre peau a un goût sinistre Sir Hellsing, poursuivit-il, presque nonchalant. Elle transpire tout le dégoût que vous avez pour moi, termina-t-il en faisant remonter sa langue le long de son cou pour venir cueillir une goutte de sang sur son menton.

Comment pouvait-il aborder la situation avec autant de dérision ? Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi détaché ? Depuis quand avait-elle cette impression de ne plus comprendre ce à quoi il pensait ? Il était devenu un parfait étranger. Elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et se reconstitua un masque placide.

\- Je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

Bien qu'elle ne bougeât pas, elle sentit le vampire se figer, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Tu es devenu imprévisible, dangereux… même pour moi.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur les fissures du haut plafond, elle ignora le regard ardent qu'il venait de braquer sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'une créature de ta puissance échappe à notre contrôle, continua-t-elle, plus glaciale que jamais. Il n'y a pas de place à Hellsing pour un électron libre qui n'applique de règles que celles qu'il s'est lui-même fixées…

Elle attendit une réaction, aussi emportée fût-elle, mais rien ne vint.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps…, s'aventura-t-elle, de reconsidérer l'incarcération que mon père t'avait imposée il y a 35 ans.

Instantanément, la pression sur ses poignets s'évapora. Elle se redressa lentement pour voir le nosferatu se tenir à une distance respectable de son lit. Le regard qu'il lui adressa la mit profondément mal à l'aise. Pourquoi diable l'observait-il comme si elle commettait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

_Tu es un vampire puissant ! Gausse-toi de moi ! Esclaffe-toi ! Mais ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de me faire sentir coupable de t'infliger le traitement que tu mérites._

\- Dans ce cas, coupa-t-il le fil de ses pensées, il est temps pour moi de vous tirer ma révérence, ponctua-t-il d'une courbette caricaturale.

Il n'y avait plus trace à présent sur son pale faciès de ce regard douloureux dont il l'affligeait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Seigneur ! Elle devenait folle ! Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne retournerai pas dans cet endroit, affirma-t-il sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Tu oublies que tu me dois obéissance !

\- Vous oubliez que ce qui me lie à la tâche est votre sang de chasseur de vampires !

« Lier » ? « Tâche » ? Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir pesé chacun des mots qu'il venait d'employer.

\- Je ne vous suis dévoué qu'en ce que vous êtes une Hellsing… et la dernière de la lignée s'est éteinte ce jeudi.

La réplique avait un goût sentenciel qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle avait la sensation désagréable qu'un couperet venait de s'abattre sur sa nuque.

Pourquoi devait-elle accorder autant d'importance à ses paroles ? Il n'était qu'un agent. Un agent qui l'avait trahie et en dépit des liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux au fil des années passées ensemble, elle avait réalisé ces derniers jours que tout n'avait été qu'illusion.

Malgré cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule de plomb de grossir au creux de son estomac. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Sa tête commença à tourner à mesure que sa respiration devenait difficile. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'un air déjà saturé de dioxyde de carbone.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux du vampire avaient perdu cette lueur narquoise qui les avait traversés quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était sérieux. Elle l'éprouvait intimement… peut-être l'avait-il toujours été…

Seigneur, quel désordre dans son crâne !

Elle devait se ressaisir, réagir. Tout lui échappait. Maintenant qu'elle avait vidé son sac et l'avait poussé à quitter le manoir, elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été quinze auparavant. Seule et terrorisée. Sans plus aucun point de repère.

Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Lui et Walter étaient tout ce qui avait pu, de prêt ou de loin, s'apparenter à une famille dans son quotidien durant tout ce temps. Et maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son humanité, Alucard était fatalement celui dont elle aurait dû se sentir le plus proche.

_Oh mais il l'a été idiote !_ Qui d'autre que lui avait trahi cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui portait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était plus très sûre désormais de vouloir qu'il parte. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou d'émettre le moindre son. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi indécise, d'avoir simplement peur d'agir. Elle était une femme d'action.

Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De ses hésitations jusqu'à sa façon d'agir. De sa manière de lui parler jusqu'à la substance même de ses propos. Jamais encore elle ne s'était adressée à lui comme à un larbin. Certes, elle s'était toujours montrée inflexible et autoritaire. Ses ordres ne se discutaient pas. Elle était chef de guerre et bien trop de vies reposaient entre ses mains, les enjeux étaient trop importants… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect jusqu'alors. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité comme un nuisible, comme un parasite. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'insultait ouvertement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en être frappée.

N'y avait-il rien de plus que la frivolité derrière la façade impertinente ? Pouvait-il sincèrement avoir été heurté par ses propos, par sa décision ?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'elle se pose autant de questions quant au châtiment à infliger à un scélérat constituait un inédit. Surtout lorsque le méfait était aussi évident et ne suscitait pas chez son auteur le moindre regret. Elle perdait la raison et lui…

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit. _

Les prunelles écarlate perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat, indéchiffrables.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence durant lequel elle n'entendait que sa respiration haletante, il asséna enfin :

\- Adieu, Integra.

**Un petit mot d'encouragement pour me booster à vite écrire la suite? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rejeter ce qui nous dérange

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 4 qui finalement ne sera pas l'avant-dernier mais probablement l'avant avant dernier, voire l'avant avant avant dernier. Je ne pensais pas que certaines scènes me feraient autant écrire. J'espère que vous aurez quand même à cœur de suivre cette petite fic sans prétention jusqu'au bout.

Excellente lecture à tous mais avant, **RAR :**

**Clothilde Lonard :** Pauvre petit chéri aux dents acérées ! Moi je veux bien le consoler… mais je blasphème. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Un immense merci également à **Clairaice** et à ma petite chérie pleine de talent : **Auteur-Onirique**.

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Hirano. **

**Chapitre 4 : Rejeter ce qui nous dérange  
**

Elle déchaussa ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez en exhalant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être un jour sentie aussi lasse et fatiguée. Elle tentait de se persuader depuis trop longtemps que la masse de travail qui s'était incroyablement accrue depuis le départ d'Alucard était en cause, que l'augmentation des préoccupations liées à l'état dramatique de la Grande-Bretagne l'épuisait nerveusement. Elle avait refusé de faire la moindre place dans son esprit aux paroles de la femme flic selon lesquelles ne pas s'être nourrie pendant plus d'un mois était certainement à l'origine de l'inextricable léthargie contre laquelle elle luttait jour après jour.

D'ailleurs, elle s'interdisait catégoriquement de penser durant la journée.

Mais quand arrivait la nuit et que l'agitation dans l'enceinte du domaine se calmait pour quelques heures, c'était comme si elle tombait dans un puits sans fond sans jamais parvenir à se rattraper aux parois.

Elle ne pouvait qu'y penser : la lumière du jour devenait difficilement supportable pour ses pupilles, les nuits de sommeil qu'elle s'autorisait étaient courtes et mouvementées et ne la reposaient pas. Les mets que Walter continuait de lui préparer, attendant sans doute un signe de sa part pour cesser de se livrer à cette mascarade ridicule, avaient un goût de terre dans sa bouche. Même le travail, qui arrivait pourtant en quantité, ne parvenait plus à capter son attention suffisamment longtemps pour la distraire de ses préoccupations égoïstes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une spectatrice de cette risible caricature qu'était devenue sa vie. Quant à la situation de la fondation Hellsing… elle n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis le départ du vampire.

Seras avait pris le relais avec l'énergie inhérente à sa jeunesse et toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable, il fallait bien le lui reconnaitre. Elle tentait maladroitement de marcher dans les traces de son maître, rencontrant un succès mitigé. La directrice sentait bien que la situation l'intriguait et l'indisposait tout à la fois. Malgré tout, la femme flic avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux garder pour elle ses questions concernant la disparition du vampire. Elle n'était au reste pas complètement stupide et la jeune femme était convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à établir le lien entre sa transformation et le départ de son maître. D'une façon ou d'une autre…La draculina était à cet égard montée d'un cran dans l'estime de l'aristocrate.

Alucard l'avait faite après tout. Elle lui serait éternellement attachée, comme un enfant à son père – elle s'était du même coup longuement interrogée sur la nature du lien qui était censé les unir désormais et l'avait rejeté en bloc –. Celle qu'elle avait d'abord accueillie au sein de la fondation comme un poids non désiré faisait pourtant l'effort d'irradier d'entrain et de bonne humeur à chaque mission qui lui était confiée et ne semblait pas lui tenir rancune de ce qui avait dû provoquer ce départ précipité.

La directrice s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait bien pu la retenir entre ces murs alors que lui avait déserté. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle le suive. Si elle était son employeur, lui était son maître et elle-même ne le demeurait d'une certaine façon, que dans la mesure où Alucard lui restait obligé. Ce qui n'était plus le cas. Elle s'était fréquemment posé la question et un jour, elle avait franchi ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais rien des raisons qui ont poussé mon maître à quitter le manoir. Mais quelles qu'elles soient, je sais en revanche, qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de vous avoir laissée seule.

Si son cœur fonctionnait encore, il aurait sûrement manqué un battement. Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était serré l'espace d'une seconde. D'une seconde seulement.

Quelle fille naïve !

Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais montrée particulièrement bienveillante envers Seras, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était contente qu'elle soit encore là. Si elle ne se montrait, pour l'instant, pas aussi efficace que le déserteur, le zèle qu'elle mettait à compenser son absence en faisait sans conteste un bon élément.

Un maigre rictus aux vagues allures de sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle lui mente elle n'était pas restée dans le but de la servir. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait que son maître attendait d'elle et d'une certaine manière, elle le savait avant même qu'elle ne le lui avoue.

C'était chose vaine. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'épargner la corvée. Il ne reviendrait pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si elle le souhaitait… non. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas mieux s'il se montrait de nouveau. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait d'elle, pour avoir trahi la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui… Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne.

\- Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas la seule raison qui fait que je suis à votre service, tenta de se rattraper sa subordonnée qui s'était à l'évidence rendue compte de la maladresse qu'avait entraînée son excès d'honnêteté.

\- Ne te force pas civilités inutiles. Ton maître lui-même a cessé de se donner cette peine, lâcha-t-elle avec une amertume qu'elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler.

\- Oh…

Son vis-à-vis sembla hésiter un instant, visiblement déstabilisée par la remarque de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai…, risqua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que vous nourrissez une certaine rancune à son égard.

Pour toute réponse, le directrice ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en tira un cigare qu'elle inséra entre ses lèvres. Elle extirpa d'un geste sûr le briquet de la poche de sa veste et alluma calmement l'extrémité du cubain. Elle expira la fumée en d'épaisses volutes et plongea son regard acier dans les yeux écarlates, attendant la suite.

\- Je suis prête à parier, bafouilla-t-elle manifestement mal à l'aise, que ce qui a pu se passer… relève d'une incompréhension toute bête…

Les sourcils cendrés se froncèrent légèrement et Seras déglutit.

\- Une incompréhension ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper la vampire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'en dépit des raisons qui ont… euh… provoqué son départ, mon maître vous porte une considération autre que ce que vous imaginez.

Ton maître m'a abandonnée parce que l'occasion de se défaire de ses chaînes s'est présentée ! trancha-t-elle, polaire.

Presque au garde à vous, Seras tressaillit.

Integra nota le léger mouvement de tête de son employée en signe de désapprobation.

\- Je ne peux pas vous décrire le lien qui unit mon esprit à celui de mon maître, voulut-elle expliquer, mais c'est comme si nous étions en quelques sortes connectés même lorsqu'il ne fait pas entendre sa voix dans ma tête… Je pressens ce qu'il ressent.

Elle pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle tapotait la tête de son cigare pour en faire tomber la cendre. Aurait-elle dû ressentir une telle connexion elle aussi ? La ressentirait-elle un jour ? Il y avait peu à parier que ce puisse être le cas maintenant que le vampire avait purement et simplement disparu. Quoi que la femme flic ait eu l'illusion de percevoir des intentions de son maître, il n'était simplement pas question pour elle de laisser ce regard utopique d'enfant candide influer sur ses résolutions et les convictions qu'elle s'était forgées.

\- Qui penses-tu qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'objecter.

Le silence qui lui répondit était en soi révélateur du malaise qui avait envahi sa cadette.

\- S'il était resté à la fondation, sois certaine que je l'aurais fait enfermer de sorte qu'il ait la possibilité de réfléchir à ce que faire de sa présidente un vampire peut induire comme conséquences pour les trente prochaines années !

Le cigare frémit entre ses doigts, faiblement mais suffisamment pour que son homologue le remarque. Le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sans aucun doute possible la fureur qui l'agitait lorsqu'elle se penchait un peu trop avant sur le problème Alucard. Elle sentit son cigare se réduire en poussière sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'il avait fait d'elle.

\- Moi, je suis heureuse qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait, reprit Seras d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée cette fois.

Les pupilles grenat vrillèrent les prunelles acier avec une impertinence familière qui lui noua l'estomac.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs prête à parier que je ne suis pas la seule qui lui en sois reconnaissante, ajouta-t-elle.

Toujours immobile devant le bureau directorial, elle la considérait, le regard presque sévère, la mine affligée.

\- Et je suis en même temps attristée que vous n'ayez pas compris les raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire.

A son tour, la baronne plissa les yeux.

\- Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi mon maître avait fait de moi un vampire, reprit-elle. Avec le recul, j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait sûrement pu trouver une autre solution que celle consistant à tirer à travers ma poitrine. J'ai compris la première fois que je vous ai vue qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Une sorte de lien que jamais je n'aurais avec lui. J'ai rapidement pris conscience que j'occuperais toujours une place secondaire. Peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux je suis une enfant.

La femme flic l'observa longuement avant de reprendre la parole, comme pour s'assurer que ses mots avaient bien infusé dans l'esprit de son employeur.

\- Digressions utopiques, balaya Integra d'un revers de la main.

\- Je ne me trompe pas en vous disant que vous n'avez sûrement pas compris les intentions de mon maître, haussa-t-elle le ton. Je suis sûre de cette connexion qui existe entre nos esprits et – la respiration qu'elle prit semblait être une torture – il n'a définitivement rien d'une utopie. J'en suis sûre parce que ce qu'il me donnait à voir m'a longtemps été insupportable.

Le regard que lui adressa l'aristocrate était dur et inflexible. Où diable voulait-elle en venir avec ses allusions à peine voilées ? Cherchait-elle à l'apitoyer ? Comment pouvait-on dévoiler ses sentiments de façon aussi impudique ? …

Comment des propos aussi puérils parvenaient-ils à enserrer ses poumons dans un étau ?

\- Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que vous êtes la cause de ma transformation, avoua l'insolente recrue. J'ai peut-être tort de chercher une raison à ce qui m'est arrivé, Peut-être que je me pose trop de questions, que j'ai désespérément besoin de me dire que la tournure qu'a pris mon existence a un sens, un but précis… mais j'en suis à présent intimement convaincue. Si mon maître a fait de moi un vampire, c'est à cause de vous !

Integra la toisa par-dessus ses lunettes en recrachant fortement la fumée de son cigare, partagée entre l'agacement des insinuations à demi-mot et l'agitation que provoquaient en elle les confessions de sa subalterne. Elle aurait dû se poser la question des intentions qui avaient guidé les actes du vampire quand personne ne se posait celle de ses sentiments à elle ? L'idée que cette fille soit sérieuse dans sa démarche lui donnait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

\- Dire que j'ai été jalouse des rapports qui étaient les vôtres… Que j'ai pensé ne jamais pouvoir m'immiscer dans cette relation si particulière qui semblait n'appartenir qu'à vous. J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas même besoin de parler pour vous comprendre, que vous le connaissiez sans doute mieux que je ne le connaitrais jamais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir rivaliser. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Le discours que cette gamine lui tenait ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne savait pour quelle raison, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux ou simplement lui ordonner de se retirer.

\- Nous n'avons que peu d'années d'écart Sir Integra. En dépit de ce fait et malgré les pouvoirs qui sont les miens à ce jour, j'ai toujours eu la sensation d'être minuscule et insignifiante… comme si votre ombre me cachait à son regard.

Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sur son visage le trouble qui la tenaillait.

\- Ne l'avez-vous jamais vu ? N'avez-vous jamais remarqué avec quel regard il vous observe ? Avec quelle admiration ? Le fait qu'il cherche à vous pousser au-delà de vos propres limites ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix de la femme flic montait d'une octave. Enfoncée dans son siège, le visage imperturbable, la baronne sentait bien qu'elle commençait à perdre son contrôle. Elle ne la croyait pas suffisamment bonne comédienne pour feindre un bouleversement aussi convaincant.

Devant le silence de la directrice, un ricanement échappa à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle semblait prendre conscience de son emportement.

\- Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, poursuivit-elle, mais je vois ce qui se passe autour de moi, j'analyse… C'est comme s'il n'y avait que vous qui l'intéressiez sur cette terre et qu'il ne pouvait pas vous atteindre.

...

Integra parvint de justesse à contenir un sourcillement incommodé.

…

Ça devenait franchement ridicule. Elle n'aimait pas les débordements emplis de sentimentalisme. Les Britanniques en général n'en étaient pas friands et elle en particulier détestait ça. Mais lui adresser ce type de confession, à elle… s'agissant de celui qui avait été son vampire, son serviteur, son valet… un traitre… ça frisait l'indécence !

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui imposer le silence ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle empêcher ces frissons de remonter le long de son échine ?

…

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre que les babillements presque obscènes qui infectaient ses oreilles la répugnaient au dernier degré ?

Cet animal ne pouvait pas avoir corrompu davantage que son sang ! Impensable ! Inacceptable !

Elle tenta de chasser le vague sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à s'entortiller autour de ses viscères tandis que la femme flic continuait le déballage irraisonné de ses états d'âme.

\- Ses yeux ne sont braqués que sur vous Sir Integra !

Cette simple phrase sembla lui arracher les cordes vocales ce qui renforça la sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac de la jeune femme.

\- Et je le sais parce que les miens sont toujours tournés vers lui…

Stop !

\- Est-ce que votre transformation vous a rendue aveugle à ce point ?

…

\- Et vous vouliez l'enfermer ? Comme si cette situation n'était pas en soi une punition suffisamment cruelle ! Mon pauvre maître… il savait certainement ce qu'il faisait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste que vous le compreniez si mal.

Cette dernière remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait aussi offensée par la réflexion, elle ne put se retenir de riposter.

\- Je n'ai pas à comprendre ses motivations ! Non seulement elles ne m'intéressent pas, mais en plus elles n'ont pas leur place dans la décision qui devait être prise, l'interrompit-elle, piquée au vif. Il a désobéi à l'ordre le plus important que je lui aie jamais donné. Ses raisons importent peu !

En voilà une déclaration digne d'un tyran insensible et insensé…

Les yeux rouges clignèrent plusieurs fois. Pouvait-elle réellement l'avoir choquée ? Qu'elle fasse sien ce type de considérations étriquées ne constituait pourtant sûrement pas un inédit aux yeux de cette petite effrontée.

Les traits du visage encore enfantin se détendirent quelque peu. Elle ne semblait plus colère. Elle avait l'air abattu…

\- Vous n'insultez pas seulement mon maître, vous insultez aussi mes sentiments.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses subordonnés lui parler de la sorte et personne à part peut-être Alucard ne s'était jamais permis de la prendre de front. Nonobstant la pression incompréhensible qui comprimait sa poitrine, elle s'autorisa une moue sarcastique. La pomme n'était pas tombée bien loin de l'arbre.

Décidément, aussi indiscipliné soit-il, il fallait reconnaître au vampire son flair. Elle n'aurait pas cru la chose possible mais en dépit de son ascendance vampirique, elle appréciait cette fille de plus en plus.

**La suite très bientôt. **

**Une petite review d'encouragement?**


	5. Chapter 5: Prendre du recul

Bonjour à tous. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction sur Hellsing. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre que j'ai pourtant mis du temps à écrire. Il est possible que je le publie de nouveau après avoir laissé passer un peu de temps, histoire de ne laisser subsister que la version qui me conviendra. Désolée pour ce gros retard. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire et d'apprécier le cas échéant. Le chapitre final est en cours d'écriture mais la trame est déjà bien ficelée dans ma tête.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hirano.

**Chapitre 5 : Prendre du recul**

\- La grâce de Dieu et de sa majesté vous accompagne, Amen !

Le regard absent, elle observa le commandant de ses troupes donner les dernières directives à ses soldats avant de les mener jusqu'à la prochaine intervention. Légèrement en retrait, les yeux dans le vague, elle regardait sans le voir le ballet de combattants qui courraient d'un char blindé à un autre dans une coordination parfaite, s'approvisionnant en munitions avant de grimper dans le véhicule qui les mènerait aux portes de l'enfer.

La plupart en était revenue de nombreuses fois. Au fil des années leur formation avait évolué, s'était mieux adaptée aux exigences peu communes du terrain sur lequel ils évoluaient. Et il fallait bien le reconnaitre, les pertes humaines avaient nettement diminué depuis que leurs rangs comptaient un vampire. Même du temps où ils étaient encore deux, Alucard ne s'était jamais mêlé aux bataillons humains et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire cavalier seul.

Ses yeux balayèrent la foule en mouvement à la recherche d'un uniforme jaune. Quand ils le trouvèrent enfin, ils se plissèrent sensiblement. Assise à l'arrière d'un Zetros, Seras paraissait être en grande conversation avec le mercenaire aux allures nonchalantes qui lui faisait face. Elle nota le tic nerveux qui agita les lèvres de la jeune femme et son regard fixe. Elle s'était bien évidemment rendu compte qu'elle était observée et le fait qu'elle ne se retourne pas pour connaître l'origine de l'examen dont elle faisait l'objet conforta Integra dans l'idée qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de sa provenance. Elle afficha un air embarrassé quand son vis-à-vis lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

Elle n'entendait pas la teneur de leur conversation. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à tendre l'oreille et se concentrer un peu pour que ces dernières puissent percer l'opacité des ronronnements de moteurs mais elle se refusait à utiliser et développer, même malgré elle, la moindre capacité qui lui aurait rappelé sa condition. Au terme des dernières semaines, le seul exploit surhumain qu'elle ait accompli consistait à tenir debout après ne pas s'être alimentée pendant plus de deux mois et elle entendait bien que les choses en restent là.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle accordait un quelconque intérêt à leur discussion. Elle avait suffisamment entendu la voix de cette fille pour les décennies à venir. Leur dernière conversation était encore un souvenir vivace. Bien qu'elle se fut déroulée plus d'un mois auparavant, les termes qu'elle avait employés jusqu'aux fluctuations dans son timbre de voix… tout demeurait d'une limpidité effrayante. Peut-être parce que depuis qu'elle avait eu lieu, elle n'avait eu de cesse de la rejouer dans sa tête.

Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez de la première fois !

La façon dont la femme flic s'était adressée à elle avait constitué un choc en soi. Integra avait beau ne pas être du genre impressionnable, le caractère peu coutumier de l'intervention l'avait presque laissée sans voix. Elle ne la connaissait pas réellement mais Seras faisait partie de ces gens qu'un simple regard, pour peu qu'il soit entraîné, suffisait à décrypter. Elle pressentait dans la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais préoccupée, les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour le vampire. Son franc-parler n'avait jamais été mis en doute et s'il y avait une chose dont l'aristocrate était convaincue, c'était de la sincérité de ses propos. Elle doutait qu'elle les ait réfléchis ni même pesés et c'était précisément ce qui leur donnait tout leur poids.

Ses paroles n'avaient fait que tourner dans sa tête depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait été frappée par la clairvoyance de son analyse lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de cette impression de compréhension mutuelle qu'elle percevait entre elle et le nosferatu. Elle aussi avait toujours eu cette sensation qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre ce à quoi pensait l'autre. Le silence n'était pas un obstacle pour sonder les sentiments de son vis-à-vis… Après avoir passé des années à s'observer, à jauger l'autre et à anticiper ses réactions, la complicité particulière qui s'était installée entre eux en dépit de leurs rapports aussi courtois et fusionnels que le permettaient la bienséance britannique ainsi que leurs positions respectives, avait finalement eu raison de sa clairvoyance. Avait-il triché durant tout ce temps ? Après tout, quinze ans ne représentaient guère pour lui plus qu'un bref instant. Lui qui avait vécu pendant des siècles… comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il prendrait au sérieux les volontés et états d'âme d'une petite mortelle ? Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. C'était un des traits de son caractère qui l'avait toujours mise hors d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment s'étonner du fait qu'il se soit joué d'elle à son tour…

Comment avait-il pu feindre pendant toutes ces années passées à son service ? Cette révérence teintée d'insubordination qu'il lui montrait n'avait-elle toujours été qu'une grotesque supercherie ? S'était-il toujours moqué d'elle quand elle-même lui vouait un respect absolu ? Elle avait toujours éprouvé une sorte de déférence à son égard. Même si elle tenait son obéissance pour acquise, paradoxalement, elle n'avait jamais ressenti qu'il était moins qu'un égal. Il la subjuguait même parfois bien qu'elle ne lui en montrait rien. Elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Depuis la mort de son père et surtout depuis leurs débuts ensemble, elle était passée maitre dans l'art d'escamoter ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle soudainement le besoin viscéral de l'asservir ? De faire valoir sa suprématie sur lui ?

_Parce qu'il s'est joué de toi ?_

Comment dans ces conditions, pouvait-elle envisager d'accorder la moindre place aux raisons qui l'avaient conduit à accomplir cet acte odieux ? Tous les prétextes que pouvait lui trouver Seras ne changeaient rien au caractère impardonnable de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant… elle ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur ce sentiment contradictoire qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait vociféré qu'elle se fichait des motivations qui avaient poussé le vampire à agir de la sorte… même si elle s'en défendait, elle avait fini par admettre que c'était presque en réalité, l'unique chose qui revêtait une importance désormais.

Le mobile du crime…

Bien qu'elle ait tenté de ne pas infléchir sa position depuis le départ d'Alucard, elle n'arrivait plus à se persuader aussi bien qu'au début de la malice qui avait animé ses actes, de sa préméditation, de son esprit revanchard… chaque fois qu'elle se risquait à y regarder de plus près, elle devait s'avouer que rien de tout ça ne tenait réellement la route. Ce n'était pas le vampire qu'elle connaissait.

_Si tant est que ce vampire-là ait été l'authentique vampire Alucard…_

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil. Elle tira un cigare de la poche de son veston et le glissa entre ses lèvres avant de le présenter à la flamme de son briquet. Le regard perdu dans l'âtre mort de la cheminée de marbre noir, elle se permit un rictus bruyant.

Et elle, l'avait-elle été authentique ? Les mots qu'elle avait crachés au visage pâle de son serviteur ne faisaient-ils que refléter ce qui était réellement tapi tout au fond d'elle ?

_Sois honnête !_

Si elle devait l'être… si elle devait l'être… Son cœur avait voulu la vie par-dessus tout.

Au moment où les crocs de cette abomination païenne avaient percé sa jugulaire, mille pensées s'étaient entrechoquées dans son esprit. La terreur de se changer en une de ces créatures hideuses, puis, quand elle avait senti son ventre se déchirer et qu'il n'avait plus fait le moindre doute que l'objectif visé était de la vider de son sang, la certitude de la mort. Elle avait toujours été intimement convaincue de ne vivre que pour sa mission, elle ne craignait ni la douleur ni la mort. Mais lorsque cette dernière était venue la faucher et malgré ses oppositions successives aux propositions tentantes du mort-vivant, il lui avait fallu toute sa force de caractère afin de ne pas trahir ses idéaux.

Si son esprit s'était résolu à disparaître, son cœur, lui, implorait pour vivre. Elle avait dû chasser toutes les pensées puériles sans rapport avec son devoir qui étaient venues court-circuiter le fil cohérent de ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle aurait vécu sa courte vie en parfaite conformité avec les valeurs qu'elle avait toujours prônées, les valeurs que lui avait inculquées son père, les valeurs de la noble lignée des Hellsing. Elle avait plus vécu que la plupart des femmes de son âge… et paradoxalement, beaucoup moins. C'était à toutes ces choses futiles qui ne l'avaient jamais préoccupée de son vivant que son esprit s'était raccroché au moment où son heure avait sonnée. Tiraillée entre les regrets et la culpabilité de se sentir trahir tout ce pour quoi elle avait lutté sa vie durant. Cette indomptable volonté qui lui avait jusqu'alors permis d'avancer sans jamais regarder en arrière avait presque volé en éclat face à des préoccupations aussi frivoles qu'essentielles. En presque trente ans elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin dans sa vie et pourtant, elle n'avait pu empêcher le tiraillement dans sa poitrine quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'était l'étreinte d'un homme. Stupide femme qu'elle était. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Finalement, peut-être la connaissait-il mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même… lui qui regroupait en sa seule personne, tous ses tabous et contradictions. Elle avait beau protester, se battre contre ces pensées insidieuses qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son cerveau, elle avait totalement perdu la maîtrise des choses. Elle était impuissante. Perdue et terrifiée comme l'était l'enfant qui l'avait rencontré quinze ans plus tôt.

Elle était fatiguée de se poser perpétuellement la question de savoir s'il était un allié ou un ennemi. Si au lieu d'être son maître, elle n'avait été que son jouet.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La pièce n'était éclairée que par une lampe de bureau dont l'intensité était bien trop faible pour que des yeux humains s'en fussent accommodés. Les siens l'avaient vue vaciller depuis l'extérieur aussi nettement que si le manoir tout entier s'était transformé en brasier. Ça ne le surprenait plus. Cela faisait très exactement quatre mois qu'elle restait allumée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il avait passé ces dernières semaines à observer son ombre se mouvoir derrière les épais rideaux du petit bureau qui jouxtait sa chambre, mais chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait quitté la fondation, il était revenu. Comme un papillon attiré par les flammes qui allaient pourtant le réduire en cendres.

Chiot pathétique dont la laisse s'était brisée…

Sans réaliser ce qui le poussait à agir, il s'avança hors de la pénombre, ses pas brisant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la bibliothèque lui indiqua qu'il était 4h du matin et la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur le bureau l'informa de la raison de cet assoupissement inhabituel. Les doigts encore resserrés autour d'un verre à pied teinté de bordeaux par le tanin, Integra dormait à poings fermés, le visage négligemment enfoui dans une quantité effrayante de paperasse, un cigare entièrement consumé sous sa main gauche. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres pâles du vampire.

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Il le savait. Si elle se réveillait… Une sensation désagréable se propagea dans tout son être alors que les dernières paroles que lui avait adressées son maître raisonnaient une fois de plus dans sa tête.

En dépit des menaces proférées par l'aristocrate, il avait été lui-même étonné de cette incapacité à rester loin du manoir plus de vingt-quatre heures. Triste chien sans collier qu'il était devenu, à errer autour de sa niche en espérant que sa maîtresse se rappelle son existence.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Qu'Integra soit furieuse contre lui, qu'elle le rabroue durement, il y était habitué. La mettre hors d'elle l'amusait même la plupart du temps… mais l'entendre parler de se débarrasser de lui avec une telle indifférence dans la voix l'avait tout simplement mis à mort une fois de plus. Il n'était plus à présent qu'un parasite dont elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne nuirait plus. Il imagina avec un sourire carnassier qui contrastait horriblement avec le pincement au creux de son estomac ce que serait une chasse à l'homme qu'elle lancerait contre lui…

Il était à présent suffisamment proche pour distinguer les traits de son visage.

… Il se serait sans doute laissé tuer. Toute sa vie, il n'avait attendu que la mort… autant qu'elle lui soit donnée de sa main. Puisqu'il avait fini par se faire une raison quant au fait que jamais il ne trouverait d'adversaire à sa hauteur, quelle option lui restait-il ? Le seul divertissement qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années résidait précisément dans sa servitude envers cette femme glaciale et inflexible… tellement contrastée…

Il avait eu envie de la suivre dès qu'il l'avait entendue ouvrir la bouche. Par curiosité d'abord et par la suite… il avait été convaincu que c'était elle. Cette unique personne qui par un seul regard pouvait le mettre à genoux.

Pas qu'elle lui fasse peur. Son pouvoir sur lui était d'une toute autre nature. Elle le fascinait. Sa ténacité, son caractère entier et intraitable qui lui interdisait catégoriquement de montrer le moindre signe d'obédience face à lui en dépit de sa puissance, cette intégrité qui la démarquait de ses semblables… Sa place auprès d'elle s'était imposée comme une évidence.

Si les sceaux apposés par la famille Hellsing sur ses pouvoirs avait été difficilement supportables durant les générations qui l'avaient précédée, les résistances qu'il opposait aujourd'hui n'étaient que de façade. Il prenait plaisir à lui rappeler parfois ce qu'il était, la nature du monstre qu'elle avait domestiqué. Ca la mettait invariablement dans une rage folle même si elle feignait de s'en amuser la plupart du temps. Il la côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'elle en retirait une certaine fierté et que cette dernière n'était pas seulement due au fait d'avoir sous sa coupe une des abominations les plus puissantes du monde des ténèbres. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec ce dégoût dont l'avaient accablé ses prédécesseurs, avec cette crainte, cette défiance. Lorsqu'il avait appris à la connaitre, il avait d'ailleurs réalisé à quel point cela pouvait paraitre étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi posé et réfléchi de lui avoir accordé d'office une confiance sans réserve. Là encore, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence… comme lui, lui avait accordé son obéissance la plus absolue sans raison, sans condition…

Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment exactement il avait commencé à vouloir davantage. Sans doute quand elle avait commencé à grandir et à ne plus solliciter les conseils qu'il prenait de toute façon soin de ne jamais lui dispenser, l'acculant le plus possible, cherchant à la confronter à la réalité de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à n'agir que comme son bras armé, la laissant seule face aux choix cornéliens que la vie lui imposait… prenant un plaisir presque sauvage à la voir se débattre, se noyer plusieurs fois sous le poids d'un fardeau trop écrasant pour ses jeunes épaules… et toujours remonter à la surface, chaque fois plus forte, plus froide et plus impitoyable.

En y repensant, il avait toujours agi comme un simple ustensile. Capricieux et égoïste parfois, mais rien de plus qu'un outil. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'étonner qu'elle ait fini par le traiter comme tel. Mais sans qu'il sente vraiment le glissement se faire, il avait fini par ressentir le besoin qu'elle ait besoin de lui pour autre chose que les pouvoirs qu'il mettait à disposition de la fondation Hellsing. A mesure que l'enfant qu'il avait connue avait pris de la distance pour devenir cette femme à poigne devant qui il acceptait volontiers de courber l'échine, cette femme qu'il aurait continué de servir malgré la fin du contrat de sang, il avait commencé à nourrir le désir de changer de place dans sa vie. A tout le moins, qu'elle l'appréhende différemment… un nouveau caprice à n'en pas douter. Comme si une telle chose relevait du domaine du possible…

Il s'était toujours satisfait d'être sa carte maîtresse, son joker. Il en tirait même un certain orgueil et un jour, il avait émis sur le ton de la provocation, l'hypothèse d'en faire une de ses semblables afin de partager avec elle ses pouvoirs.

A l'aube de son dix-huitième anniversaire, il l'avait vue quitter furibonde la salle de réception donnée en son honneur. Bien qu'il n'y participât pas, il n'avait eu qu'à tendre l'oreille pour deviner la raison de cette frustration rageuse qui rongeait les traits de son maître. Ceux des membres de la table ronde qui n'avaient pas encore reconnu Integra comme successeur légitime de Sir Arthur Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing prenaient à l'époque un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa condition de jeune aristocrate britannique et ne cessaient de l'exhorter sur un ton de complaisance méprisante à trouver un époux qui pourrait réellement diriger la fondation dans l'attente qu'elle lui fournisse un héritier véritable. La porte de ses appartements privés avait claqué sur son passage. Sa colère était évidente, son dépit apparent. Alors il avait cherché à l'agacer encore davantage en lui lançant ce qui semblait être un presque défi. Il avait été surpris lui-même d'à quel point il paraissait infiniment plus intéressant une fois formulé. Et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une folle idée jetée en l'air avait fini par faire son chemin dans l'esprit du vampire.

Insensé, impensable. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les valeurs de la jeune femme et le code d'honneur auquel elle s'astreignait avec une rigueur militaire. S'il n'avait pas la sensation qu'elle le méprisait lui, il savait qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour ceux de son espèce… si tant est que l'on pouvait considérer qu'il appartenait à une espèce déterminée. Attachée par-dessus tout à son humanité malgré ses actes de sang, elle vivait ces provocations comme une insulte personnelle.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte étouffée dans son sommeil et fronça les sourcils. Imitant la crispation de son visage, Alucard déglutit.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre cette première incursion dans son esprit. Cette première intrusion qui l'avait étonné au moins autant qu'elle avait renforcé ce qui n'était alors qu'un fantasme innocent, une chimère si peu probable qu'il ne la considérait que comme un divertissement. Le fantasme s'était peu à peu mué en une obsession tenace à compter du moment où il avait surpris dans les pensées de son maitre, et ce de manière récurrente, les prémices de ce qu'il s'était empressé d'analyser comme une faille dans sa résolution.

Dès lors, il n'avait eu de cesse de la tourmenter à la moindre occasion, à la moindre faiblesse, au moindre signe d'abattement de sa part.

Il approcha sa main gantée du visage à moitié caché par une épaisse masse de cheveux blonds.

Il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer sa tête dans le sable pour s'empêcher de voir ! Il avait pourtant respecté ses objections, il avait su tirer sa révérence à chaque rejet virulent sous couvert d'une approche simplement moqueuse, parvenant de temps à autres à se convaincre presque qu'un jour il la ferait céder.

Il aurait pu mettre le monde à ses pieds si elle l'avait demandé, si elle avait accepté de lui appartenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu… de ne pas laisser la mort l'emporter au terme d'une vie ridiculement courte…

Elle était la seule créature de sa connaissance qui apparaissait toujours aussi scandaleusement immaculée en dépit du sang qui entachait ses mains. Le pourpre ne la souillait pas. Jamais. Et même dans sa monstruosité, elle semblait toujours aussi intacte. Elle était de ces humains sculptés dans un matériau si rare que leurs accès de barbarie n'altéraient pas ce halo aveuglant qui les entourait. Ni tout à fait humaine, ni tout à fait monstrueuse… Il savait que même en l'attirant dans ce monde de ténèbres, elle demeurerait inchangée. Elle ne se laisserait pas dévorer. Integra aurait pu les irradier d'une lumière pure et guerrière. Presque divine…

Il éloigna ses doigts des mèches évanescentes éparpillées sur le bois sombre.

Malgré ce sentiment d'impuissance qui gangrénait alors son esprit, il savait pourtant que le jour où elle fléchirait serait peut-être le dernier jour où il serait capable d'avoir l'envie de continuer à la suivre. Son refus farouche de céder à la facilité faisait sa singularité.

Il l'aimait pour ça.

Il l'adorait pour ça…

Il avait lutté. Longtemps. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses désirs, aussi égoïstes fussent-ils, insatisfaits. Or, au fil du temps, l'idée qu'elle s'éteindrait un jour, de façon prématurée ou non, le laissant irrémédiablement et à jamais seul face à l'éternité, s'était muée en une angoisse latente. Mais après tant d'années, l'enjeu était devenu trop important pour qu'il se risque à encourir les conséquences auxquelles un tel geste l'exposerait.

Et puis, ce jour s'était présenté. Presque trop beau. Presque trop atroce. L'opportunité sublime de mettre fin à son tourment.

Elle avait cru qu'il guettait, tel un charognard, qu'il avait pensé sa ruse… et il avait été heurté de s'en trouver si affecté. Elle n'avait à l'évidence pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui en avait couté de faire taire son instinct si longtemps, le dilemme presque cruel qui s'était imposé à lui quand il avait compris que son temps était compté et que lui, n'avait plus le temps de le prendre… Dans l'urgence, il avait tenté d'agir avec toute la maîtrise et la désinvolture qui le caractérisaient d'ordinaire. Il avait pensé que peut-être en la mettant au pied du mur, en se montrant persuasif, elle accepterait de faire face à ses contradictions… de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu le choix. Il était temps.

Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, envisager qu'elle accepterait ? Qu'elle pardonnerait ? Ça lui paraissait tellement absurde à présent… Elle avait tenu cette ligne de conduite pendant quinze années et n'avait jamais failli. Elle l'avait certes envisagé… de nombreuses fois. Cela étant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience du fossé qui existait entre le fait de pouvoir lire ses pensées et celui de pouvoir déchiffrer son cœur. C'était simplement plus facile sur le moment de l'oublier. D'oublier qu'elle passerait inévitablement de ce vague sentiment de pitié qu'il avait pu lui inspirer par moments, à une haine féroce qui la conduirait nécessairement à le chasser de la fondation et par là même, de sa vie. Oui, ça avait été plus simple d'oublier, parce que même s'il s'était souvenu… il n'aurait pas pu agir différemment compte tenu des circonstances. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, comme si une autre alternative s'était présentée à lui. La laisser mourir, aussi misérablement de surcroît, n'en était pas une. Bien qu'il s'y fût préparé de nombreuses fois, bien qu'il sache que ça pouvait frapper à chaque instant, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait simplement pas assimilé comme relevant du domaine de l'acceptable. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à imaginer un après dans lequel ses yeux froids ne le jaugeraient pas avec cette lueur de colère qui lui était réservée lorsqu'il se plaisait à titiller de trop ses nerfs.

Par tous les enfers, qu'il aimait ce regard de glace ! Il se serait damné une seconde fois s'il l'avait pu pour savoir ce que seraient ses traits sévères, ciselés tout en mesure parfaitement anglaise, déformés par le plaisir…

Oh oui, il l'avait envisagée ainsi. Et pas à une seule reprise. Les fois où elle s'était abandonnée au sommeil comme ce soir, si vulnérable… celles où elle le toisait avec une rage mal contenue… ou encore celles où elle pulvérisait ses opposants avec une droiture et une sérénité presque inconvenantes.

Il déchaussa les lunettes à fines montures du bout des doigts en prenant garde de ne pas effleurer la peau de son visage plus que nécessaire. Elle n'en avait sûrement plus besoin dans son actuelle condition… parce que oui, il l'avait fait ! Lui qui considérait l'éternité comme le plus encombrant de tous les fardeaux l'avait damnée elle aussi.

**Une tite review d'anniversaire?**


	6. Chapter 6: et sauter le pas (part1)

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde... enfin les deux ou trois lectrices qui suivent peut-être avec un peu de chance cette fic. Voici donc l'acte final de mon petit délire Hellsing. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.^^ Bonne lecture à tous!**

**RAR pour la seule et unique Auteur-Onirique:** Comme toujours, ta review a transporté mon petit coeur de joie. Je pourrais écrire 100 chapitres supplémentaires juste pour avoir le plaisir de lire ta prose, tes mots si savamment choisis. Tu as ce don unique qui consiste à mettre sans faute le doigt sur ce qui peut me faire le plus plaisir! Les analyses que tu accordes à ma petite fic me comblent chaque fois et me font caresser l'illusion que j'ai touché au but! ^^ Procurer autant d'émotions... rien ne pourrait me contenter davantage. Mille mercis pour cette review riche et plaisante que j'adore lire et relire. J'espère simplement que la suite pourra t'inspirer tout autant. N'hésite pas =D! Un énoooOOOOooorme poutou sur la fesse gauche!

**Chapitre 6 : … et sauter le pas (partie 1)**

Ses paupières papillonnèrent lourdement, ses prunelles cherchant un point d'attache. Son regard se posa sur le pied du verre qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts desserrés et un grognement irrité s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'abandonnait pour décoller un feuillet de sa joue gauche. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Le vin lui faisait toujours un effet bœuf malgré les menus changements dans sa constitution physiologique.

_« Parce que vous refusez de vous nourrir depuis trop longtemps ». _

La voix dans sa tête raisonna familièrement. Elle sursauta sur son siège pour se redresser tout à fait. Son regard se figea presque instantanément sur la silhouette imposante tapie dans la semi-pénombre. L'estomac soudainement noué, ses deux opales scrutèrent l'obscurité un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle dans un rictus bruyant.

Une hallucination ?

\- - Je ne pensais pas avoir bu à ce point-là, ironisa-t-elle en attrapant la bouteille de bordeaux par le goulot pour en jauger le contenu. Apparemment si !

Le constat arracha un ricanement à peine audible à l'illusion écarlate.

Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un mouvement aussi digne que le lui permettait sa longue chevelure emmêlée et ses traits tirés d'épuisement.

\- - Je ne crois pas que vous ayez encore besoin de ceci, l'entendit-elle murmurer et une seconde plus tard, il saisissait avec une infinie précaution entre ses doigts gantés de blanc, la fine monture métallique.

Elle tressaillit et ses paupières se fermèrent un instant.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle venait d'écluser plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de vin à elle seule. Ses sens étaient certainement en train de lui jouer quelque tour.

C'est ça : elle dormait !

Elle prit appui des deux mains sur le bureau et se leva brusquement, chancelante. Elle tenta de donner le change et de maitriser le vertige qui la faisait vaciller, consciente pourtant que la … « créature » face à elle ne serait pas dupe ; si elle était une création de son esprit malade, elle ne pouvait que connaitre son état réel. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'Alucard, il connaissait trop bien ses façons d'être et ses failles pour se laisser berner… Dans tous les cas, elle agissait davantage pour se faire croire qu'elle conservait encore un minimum de maîtrise et elle trouva la chose encore plus pathétique une fois qu'elle fut clairement formulée dans son esprit encore embrumé.

Elle s'empara calmement du verre à pied qu'elle vida d'un trait avant de le briser sur le rebord du bureau d'un coup sec. Sans un regard pour le mort-vivant dont elle sentait qu'il l'observait fixement, elle s'empara du plus gros des éclats de verre et lacéra profondément la paume de sa main gauche. Elle ne put contenir un sifflement de douleur mais sourcilla à peine.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas en train de rêver…

Elle releva la tête vers le vampire en priant pour que son ouïe fine n'intercepte rien des battements affolés de son cœur.

\- - Alors comme ça... tu es vraiment là…

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses prunelles cramoisies brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à un accueil moins courtois ? Elle aussi d'ailleurs aurait pensé que voir le Nosferatu se présenter de nouveau devant elle l'aurait faite sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était calme.

Etait-ce le temps qu'elle avait laissé passer ? Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il l'avait surprise au réveil ? Ou bien le fait qu'elle se sente plus lasse et fatiguée que jamais ?

Elle se laissa doucement retomber dans son fauteuil.

Elle aurait voulu être capable de déverser sur lui toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il était parti, d'exorciser cette frustration qu'avait aggravée sa fuite. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais envisagé comme une option qu'il puisse un jour remettre les pieds à la fondation, elle s'était imaginée que si ce jour arrivait, sa furie n'aurait rien eu à envier à la puissance de la créature. Au lieu de ça, elle se sentait étrangement fébrile, presque nerveuse.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si elle attendait quelque chose de cette visite, aussi invraisemblable fût-elle. Revenir en arrière, effacer cet acte était impossible. Elle avait beau s'être résignée, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner…

Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que c'était la première fois depuis ces quatre longs mois, depuis le début de son calvaire, qu'elle ne se sentait plus tout à fait aussi seule ?

Son esprit avait apparemment du mal à retenir la leçon. Combien de trahisons devrait-elle encore endurer pour qu'enfin elle ne se sente plus prisonnière de ce lien qui, de toute évidence, n'existait que dans son cerveau malade ?

Au fur et à mesure que les pensées chaotiques asphyxiaient sa capacité à réfléchir, les pupilles du vampire perdaient de leur éclat, comme si le simple fait de l'observer pouvait lui révéler la teneur des doutes qui l'agitaient.

Elle examina longtemps le pâle faciès. Le tableau lui paraissait si familier. Il aurait pu s'être trouvé la veille dans son bureau, s'être tenu dans la même posture, imposant, de la même manière, dressé devant elle : son risible, son factice Maître…

Cette dernière pensée eut tôt fait d'arracher son regard au visage émacié. Comment les choses auraient-elles pu demeurer les mêmes ? Depuis quand était-elle femme à cacher sa tête dans le sable ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas faire semblant. Du reste, il n'était peut-être venu que pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts déjà infligés.

Le silence était retombé depuis de pesantes minutes sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'esquisse le moindre geste, n'échappe le moindre son. Toujours enfoncée dans son siège, les yeux perdus sur le nœud écarlate qui fermait le col de la chemise de son vis-à-vis, elle ne pouvait empêcher les spéculations de se s'infiltrer insidieusement dans sa tête. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, elle rythmait les pulsations de son cœur en faisant pression à intervalles réguliers sur la blessure à l'intérieur de sa paume.

La douleur l'apaisait en quelques sortes… et l'empêchait de laisser ses pensées s'égarer trop longtemps.

Et maintenant quoi ? Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'à elle ? Etait-il là pour se moquer d'elle comme il l'avait fait la nuit où il avait déserté ? Etait-il venu s'assurer que le brasier de désespoir dans lequel il l'avait jetée et qui consumait sa raison un peu plus chaque jour n'avait pas besoin d'être alimenté et le cas échéant, souffler sur les braises pour les attiser ? Lui-même attendait-il seulement quelque chose de cette visite ?

Pourquoi son regard à lui aussi paraissait-il éteint ? Peut-être aussi las que le sien… d'une façon différente…

Incapable de tolérer plus longtemps l'irritation que générait en elle le regard du vampire sur son visage, elle se leva de son siège et se dirigeant lentement mais d'une démarche assurée vers l'âtre à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dépassa sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Elle en avait assez. Elle ne le supportait plus… elle ne supportait plus de se sentir aussi faible, aussi sale… son sang souillé, son nom traîné dans la boue, la culpabilité et le dégoût de soi la rongeant et pourtant, incapable de mettre un terme à sa vie maudite, incapable de lui ordonner de quitter les lieux.

\- - Que veux-tu ? finit-elle par interroger d'une voix égale en fixant les flammes qui réchauffaient son corps gelé.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses bottes sur le parquet lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction. L'attention de la jeune femme se focalisa de nouveau sur l'intérieur de sa main gauche. Sur le tissu blanc, la tâche s'assombrissait à mesure que le cercle pourpre s'élargissait.

Les secondes s'égrenaient et il ne disait toujours rien. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Elle l'avait pourtant invité à parler. Peut-être appréhendait-il de répondre de la même manière qu'elle appréhendait sa réponse…

\- - Tu penses que les déserteurs ont leur place à Hellsing ?

\- - Au même titre que les vampires vous voulez dire ?

\- - Tsk…

Sa mâchoire se crispa à la provocation déplacée. Le grand Abraham Van Helsing se serait retourné dans sa tombe s'il avait su ce qu'était devenue l'organisation qui portait son nom : un repère pour monstres dirigé par une abomination au sang corrompu. Il préfèrerait sans doute passer l'éternité en enfer que d'apprendre que le plus grand ennemi qu'il ait eu à combattre avait finalement accompli sa vengeance contre sa famille.

Elle réprima un frisson d'effroi en songeant que c'était peut-être là le travail de tout un siècle pour le vampire : fomenter la plus horrible des revanches sur son plus vieil ennemi. Un rictus agita ses lèvres exsangues. Peut-être avait-elle péché par un excès de confiance en elle. Peut-être avait-elle présumé de ses capacités en se laissant convaincre qu'elle avait su l'apprivoiser… Elle avait oublié si facilement la première des leçons que lui avait inculquées son père : ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire !

Il lui avait pourtant semblé tout connaitre de lui : de son histoire jusqu'au moindre trait de son caractère. Par les écrits que ses aïeux avaient laissés et par sa propre expérience, elle pensait avoir pu transcender l'horreur de sa nature pour percer à jour l'âme damnée de la créature. Elle savait l'homme qu'il avait été, le guerrier redoutable, l'adversaire sans pitié, le Prince stratège qui avait porté haut sur les champs de bataille l'étendard chrétien, le souverain craint et vénéré, qui jamais n'avait ployé le genou, pas même devant Dieu.

Mais il l'avait fait devant elle…

Est-ce que quoi que ce soit dans ce geste avait été empreint de sincérité ?

Après tout, la trahison était sa compagne la plus fidèle depuis des siècles. Elle s'était présentée à lui dès l'enfance lorsque son propre père l'avait cédé comme otage au dirigeant de l'empire voisin, employant sa vie comme monnaie d'échange. Elle avait toujours fait route avec lui depuis. Même le Dieu qu'il avait cru servir par les guerres qu'il livrait en son nom lui avait tourné le dos.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et retira avec précaution le gant de sa main gauche. Elle sentait son regard incandescent sur elle. Ce sang rouge qui s'échappait de ses veines était tellement similaire au sang des êtres humains… si son ancêtre ou même son père s'était retrouvé à sa place, l'un comme l'autre auraient eu le courage de mettre un terme à leur demi-vie absurde. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas ?

La boucle était ainsi bouclée. Humiliée au-delà de mort, elle avait fini par payer au nom de ses ancêtres pour ce siècle d'asservissement.

\- -Tu m'as changée en monstre, fut ce qu'elle put articuler de plus sensé.

\- - Je n'ai pas fait davantage que de prolonger votre existence.

Le ton était calme et posé. Il avait presque retrouvé cette intonation de légèreté qui en d'autres temps savait la rassurer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle résonnait différemment à ses oreilles. Tout avait changé : sa nature, le sens de ces mots, de ce ton… de sa présence ici…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et expira lentement par le nez pour chasser la présence inconfortable dans son estomac.

\- - Tant que vous n'avez pas bu de sang, vous êtes toujours à moitié humaine.

Elle réprima le sursaut extravagant dans sa poitrine.

Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose ! La situation ne pourrait évoluer que dans un seul sens et il n'était à aucun moment envisageable qu'elle recouvre son humanité.

\- - Votre sang n'a pas changé. Il n'a été mêlé à aucun autre. Il est le même.

Et de ce fait, il lui assure un ascendant sur elle, appréhenda-t-elle l'ironie du propos.

\- - Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, siffla-t-elle acerbe. Je ne suis plus ton Maître !

\- - De fait, si.

Elle leva sur lui son regard acier.

\- - Tant que votre sang est intact, le sceau demeure.

Les sourcils cendrés se froncèrent quand elle saisit la stupidité de la situation : il l'avait faite telle qu'elle était à ce jour et elle ne pourrait s'émanciper qu'en acceptant de boire son sang. D'un autre côté, puisque son sang, par sa « pureté » relative maintenait sur le vampire le sceau des Hellsing, il demeurait soumis à sa volonté.

La forcer à le boire pourrait bien être la raison de sa venue ce soir.

De nouveau, le poids désagréable revint se nicher au creux de son estomac.

\- - C'est là le but de ta présence ? grinça-t-elle amère.

\- - Même si je vous avais contrainte à avaler mon sang Integra, rien n'aurait changé pour autant.

Elle lutta contre la pointe de soulagement traitre qui s'insinua en elle en entendant ces quelques mots rassurants, menteurs...

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé croire : que rien n'avait changé. C'était même ce qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'entendre.

Menteur !

Etait-il encore en train d'user d'un charme quelconque afin d'amadouer son esprit ? C'est ce que faisaient les vampires. Ce pour quoi ils étaient naturellement doués.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, mue par une espèce de réflexe naturel, une boule tenace dans la gorge, elle tendit au mort-vivant sa main blessée, paume vers le haut en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux avec défi. Les orbes écarlates étincelèrent.

Verrait-il son geste comme une invitation à la vider de son sang ?

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au vampire pour saisir le poignet ensanglanté avec une légèreté indécente et Integra l'observa, incrédule et un frisson la traversant de part en part, mettre un genou à terre et courber le dos avant de lécher la plaie béante. Le contact de la langue chaude contre sa peau lui arracha un nouveau tressaillement.

Comment passer outre la symbolique de ce geste de soumission absolue ?

Il avait décidé de prendre le sien comme un présent.

Pouvait-il être sincère dans sa démarche ?

\- - Si vous ne vous nourrissez pas, elle ne se refermera pas, l'informa-t-il une fois que la coupure fut propre.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il aspira une goulée supplémentaire tout en prenant garde de ne pas mordre sa chair. Elle fut presque agacée de cette précaution grotesque. A quoi lui servait-il de se retenir à présent, après tout ça ?

Soudain, elle sentit sa prise se raffermir sur son poignet et en une fraction de seconde, elle se sentit happée vers l'avant puis repoussée rudement en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il se trouvait à une distance tout à fait inconvenante, sa poigne encore refermée sur elle. Elle voulut reculer d'un pas mais sentit rapidement le mur dans son dos. Les prunelles vermillon semblaient la mettre au défi à leur tour.

Elle n'aurait pas baissé les yeux devant lui pour tout un empire… mais, elle se sentait déjà suffoquer. Il la retenait prisonnière.

\- - Jusqu'à présent j'étais votre propriété baronne. Aujourd'hui, vous aussi m'appartenez !

La chaleur lui monta instantanément aux joues. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment osait-il prétendre qu'elle, Integra Hellsing, était la propriété de quelqu'un ? D'un monstre qui plus est ?

Elle songea avec aigreur au discours qu'elle lui avait tenu la nuit où elle l'avait libéré pour la première fois. Elle se serait tuée plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres de cette créature de l'enfer. Il devait certainement rire intérieurement de ce retournement de situation !

\- - Tu t'attends à ce que je t'appelle Maître ? maugréa-t-elle.

Un pouffement ironique lui répondit.

\- - Hm… mon Maître…

Elle tenta d'ignorer la secousse qui agita son estomac. Il y avait dans sa façon de prononcer ces quelques syllabes quelque chose de dangereusement troublant.

Il devait mettre un terme à ce cinéma.

\- - Rien ne t'autorise plus à m'appeler comme ça désormais ! lâcha-t-elle tranchante. Même si le sceau des Hellsing demeure, plus aucun lien de ce genre ne t'unit à moi.

\- - Le sceau ? haussa-t-il les sourcils. Il n'est pas en cause.

Les siens se froncèrent. Que cherchait-il à dire ?

\- - Vos serviteurs vous ont-ils tourné le dos ?

\- - …

\- - Walter est toujours à vos côtés, égal à lui-même et la femme-flic a redoublé d'ardeur à la tâche. Il n'est venu à l'idée de personne d'abandonner ses devoirs envers vous à cause d'un changement aussi insignifiant.

Insignifiant ?

Elle sentit un flot de rage liquide s'insinuer dans ses veines tandis que son poing se serrait à en faire craquer ses jointures. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir exactement pesé chacun des mots qu'il avait utilisés.

\- - Vous étiez forte pour une humaine, mais votre vie était ridiculement fragile, continua-t-il comme s'il avait saisi le fond de sa pensée.

Avait-il besoin de les lire pour les deviner ?

\- - Quelle nature absurde que celle des humains !

Il effleura sa gorge de sa main libre. Elle retint son souffle.

\- - Vous doutez de moi, je le sais. Pourtant, durant votre vie humaine comme aujourd'hui, il me suffirait de resserrer mes doigts…

Il n'eut pas besoin de joindre le geste à la parole. La tension dans l'air combinée au regard qu'il portait sur sa jugulaire suffisait à rendre difficile sa respiration pourtant aussi inutile que ce cœur désormais encombrant.

\- - Sondez mon esprit Integra ! intima-t-il alors. Assurez-vous par vous-même que la vérité sort de ma bouche !

Acculée, elle étudia un instant l'expression du vampire. Comment pouvait-elle passer en une seconde de cette sournoiserie provocante à l'affliction la plus totale ?

\- - Jamais je n'utiliserai la moindre aptitude qui me rendrait plus comme… toi !

La hargne avec laquelle elle lui cracha ces quelques mots sembla presque le ravir.

\- - Moi non plus, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de m'enfuir, continua-t-il. Je continuerai à vous servir en dépit du sceau, de ma propre volonté.

\- - Tu m'obéiras ? De ta propre volonté ? marmonna-t-elle, un rictus sarcastique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le temps que je décide de boire ton sang pour te libérer de ce sceau dont tu prétends ne pas te soucier… ne pense pas que je t'accorderai cette faveur !

\- - Vous croyez que la raison de mon allégeance se trouve dans votre sang baronne ?

Le visage du vampire s'était de nouveau assombri. Sa voix avait pris un timbre caverneux.

\- - Souvenez-vous de l'endroit où vous m'avez trouvé, de la difficulté qu'ont eue vos prédécesseurs à m'apprivoiser… Quel genre de chien croyez-vous que je suis ? interrogea-t-il avec une fierté qui contrastait totalement avec la teneur du propos.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine tandis que les yeux perçants demeuraient arrimés aux siens.

\- - J'ai choisi d'être là où je suis, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- - …

\- - Il n'y a que des humains bouffis d'orgueil pour croire que leurs misérables subterfuges peuvent contraindre un _no life king _!

Ses pupilles rutilantes enfoncées dans les siennes, il réduisit encore davantage la distance entre leurs deux visages. La pression sur son poignet s'accentua tandis qu'il se penchait en avant.

\- - Je ne peux pas croire qu'après toutes ces années, vous ne sachiez toujours pas ce que signifie être mon Maître, Integra ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le duvet sur sa nuque se hérissa.

\- - Ne cr…

Les yeux agrandis par le choc, elle ne put empêcher son corps tout entier de trembler lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud presser le lobe de son oreille.

Il n'eut besoin que de deux secondes pour la réduire au silence pour les minutes qui suivirent. Le vin qu'elle avait bu se rappelait tout à coup à son sens de l'équilibre.

…

Que s'était-il passé ?!

Elle devinait aisément l'expression horrifiée déformant ses propres traits juste en examinant ceux, graves, du vampire. Un instant, elle avisa les lèvres pâles de son vis-à-vis et sentit son visage s'empourprer de nouveau. Elle se sentait au bord du malaise : il l'avait fait. Il l'avait vraiment fait !

Quelque chose remua vigoureusement dans son estomac.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

\- - Que quelque chose comme ça puisse encore vous plonger dans un tel état compte tenu des circonstances est presque adorable !

Instantanément, le feu qui irradiait ses pommettes se réveilla. D'un vif mouvement de la main droite, elle le gifla de toute la force qui lui restait.

C'est quand un ricanement déplaisant franchit les lèvres du vampire qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait laissée faire.

Etait-ce pour l'inciter à sortir du malaise dans lequel elle était plongée ou bien pour se faire pardonner son geste ? Le rictus goguenard qu'il affichait la ramena complètement à elle.

Il se moquait. Malgré leur tentative de conversation chaotique, il continuait de se jouer d'elle, de ses réactions.

\- - Tu prends de sacrées libertés pour un valet ! fit-elle mine de reprendre contenance.

\- - Vous êtes embarrassée ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

\- - Ne joue pas avec moi Alucard ! intima-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Le sourcillement du vampire lorsqu'elle prononça son nom pour la première fois lui laissa entrevoir, malgré les apparences, qu'il n'était pas totalement à son aise lui non plus.

\- - Si tu ne recherchais pas ta liberté, pourquoi m'avoir faite à ton image ?

\- - Je suis abasourdi que ce soit là la première question qui vous vienne à l'esprit.

\- - C'est la seule qui soit pertinente dans le contexte.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il lui sembla entrevoir plus que de la contrariété dans le faciès monstrueux.

\- - La liberté n'a de sens que pour les hommes. Quand même vous auriez décidé de votre propre chef de mettre fin à ma servitude, la liberté est devenue une notion vide de sens pour moi. Quant à vous, vous aviez déjà un pied dans la tombe…

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour intégrer ses paroles avant de reprendre, un timbre plus bas.

\- - Vous ne souhaitez pas entendre les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous mordre baronne.

Le regard acier se durcit.

\- - Si tu espères rester à la fondation, je dois savoir. Je dois pouvoir reconstruire la confiance que tu as détruite.

Elle ne pouvait croire que des paroles si pitoyables de naïveté sortaient de sa propre bouche ! Comment pouvait-elle envisager de le laisser revenir au manoir après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? De lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance après une telle succession de comportements plus déplacés les uns que les autres ?

\- - Comment peux-tu prétendre que les changements que tu m'as imposés sont insignifiants ?

\- - Ça vous a heurtée, constata-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Ces changements n'ont en rien altéré la personnalité de celle que vous étiez. Integra reste Integra. Rien n'est différent.

\- - …

\- - Vous êtes la même petite fille qui s'est dressée devant moi pour la première fois il y a 15 ans. Vous êtes qui vous êtes, avec ce foutu caractère qui m'a mis à genoux et ces emportements qui m'échauffent le sang !

Elle demeurait silencieuse, incapable de calmer les légers spasmes de son estomac. Qu'il lui parle de cette façon donnait une coloration différente à ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- - C'est la raison pour laquelle je continuerai d'être à votre service.

\- - Comment peux-tu te comporter comme tu viens de le faire alors que tu prétends être mon serviteur ? s'ulcéra-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau. Pour quelles raisons fantaisistes te penses-tu permis d'agir comme bon te semble ?

\- - Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous subtiliser à la mort, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les mots mirent un certain temps à imprégner son esprit…

…

Non... Il ne pouvait s'agir de rien de tel.

**oOoOoOo**

**La suite ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'elle est presque intégralement écrite mais je devais la laisser décanter. ^^ Un tit avis?**


End file.
